


Various Jobs

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Job - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Various Jobs

Clint likes his job.   
He gets to make a difference.   
Dispose of bad guys.  
Save innocent lives.  
He is an assassin.   
He is a spy.   
He works from the shadows.   
Now he is a superhero.   
Saving the world from aliens.  
He is a friend.   
Who comforts his other friends,   
During a time of crisis.   
He is a son who misses his mother.   
He is a brother who mourns.  
Clint has a lot of jobs.  
And he does every one of them.


End file.
